Systems are known, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,766 issued Oct. 19, 1971 to James M. Kievit, in which a digitally encoded text is displayed on the screen or face of a raster-equipped TV monitor. Generally, the viewer is able to choose the text he wishes to read. The text is entered into temporary storage by an input device such as a teletype or cassete-tape player and subsequently decoded by a character generator into binary signals combinable with horizontal and vertical sync pulses to form a video signal transmitted to the receiving terminals of the TV monitor.
The known display systems, whether of the television type or of the LED or liquid-crystal type, are only limitedly adaptable to the individual needs of different viewers. Some systems have a fixed character size, while others offer only one or a few relatively high rates of character motion.